1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a front derailleur for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a front derailleur for a bicycle that can be used with many different shapes of bicycle frames.
2. Background Information
Generally, a front derailleur includes a fixed member nonmovably secured to a bicycle frame, and a movable section supported to be movable relative to the fixed member. The movable section supports a chain guide having a pair of vertical surfaces for contacting a chain.
The movable section is movable relative to the fixed member by pulling a shift control cable. The movable section and fixed member usually are interconnected through pivotal links. The control cable is connected to one of the pivotal links to apply a torque thereto, thereby causing the links to move the movable section. The control cable is fixed to the link in such a position that an operating force applied to the control cable. This force on the cable is converted into a link swinging torque. However, in a front derailleur having the fixed member disposed below the movable section, the above-noted position is not unnecessarily suited for an operation to attach the control cable to the pivotal link.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a front derailleur for a bicycle, which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.